Genie
The is a magical, demon-like race that lives on planet Earth. The race has existed in the form of the pure, original Majin Bū, since time immemorial.Saikyō Jump June 2014 Issue (02 May 2014) “Twel-Buu Mysteries” (Naho Ooishi x Akira Toriyama Q&A) They made their debut in the series with the introduction of Majin Bū, and became their own race on Earth when Mr. Bū, and his wife, Miss Bū, had a child of their own, establishing the Majin race on Earth. History The Majin race has existed since time immemorial, in a singular individual, the pure Majin Bū. This original Majin Bū went through cycles of rampaging and hibernation, and through these cycles, absorbed the evil elements of mankind and became steadily more violent. While the Eastern Kaiōshin believed Bū to be a creation of the wizard Bibidi, this was false; Bibidi merely knew the means to summon the Majin from his slumber. After the defeat of the pure Bū by Son Goku, Fat Bū eventually became lonely. In Age 790, while reading Bob & Margaret, the Majin began to long for love. As he had done with Evil Bū in the past, Fat Bū once again split into two beings; the resulting creation was his eventual wife, Miss Bū. After seeing Human couples, the two began to desire a child. They consulted Bob & Margaret once more, and through the use of the Love-Love Beam, had a child, Baby Bū. And thus, the Majin race was born.Official Dragon Ball Online timeline written by Akira Toriyama The remnants of the Galactic Freeza Army attacks Earth in Age 820. Many Majins lost their homes in the resulting destruction, and moved to West City, where they began to develop their own, unique Majin culture. In Age 825, the theme park "Bū World" opens in South City. Mr. Bli, formerly a young boy who had been saved from blindness by Majin Bū, had gone to work hard and amass a fortune. Wanting to repay Majin Bū, he employed the Majin's descendants to work in his park. He commissioned Minister Bū, one of Majin Bū's children, to produce the theme park, in the hopes that Majins would use their powers to bring people joy in the wake of the invasion of Freeza's Galactic Freeza Army remnants. The park consists of the "Fun" and "Tasty" Zones. In Age 834, Majin Mani Mani dies in battle against remnants of the Galactic Freeza Army, protecting the innocents. His death has a big influence on the living Majins, inspiring many of them to become fighters. Overview Life Cycle Appetite Of all living races, the Majins are the only race that can rival the Saiyan race in their level of voracious appetite. Majins are almost always hungry, best seen with Mr. Bū, who craved food just as much as he wanted to fight a strong opponent. If anything, the Majin race can be described as walking gluttons; the evil incarnation of Majin Bū, for example, was so horrified by the prospect of being eternally trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time without sweets that he ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time with his ki to escape. While Majins have been seen eating other foods, their diet seems to consist mostly of sweets, such as cookies, chocolate, ice cream, cakes, and the like. This can lead to their own deaths, however, as Majin Bū was more than willing to argue with Hakaishin Beerus over a set of pudding cups, in spite of his ability to make more, which nearly doomed the planet.Dragon Ball Z: God and God With the use of their Change Beam technique, they can produce food without effort, and are almost always seen creating some form of sweets. A Majin's ability to produce food has led to Majins taking up the culinary arts, with the role of a chef or cook as a potential career option for them, as of Dragon Ball Online. Reproduction Among all the races in the universe, the Majin race has, perhaps, the most unique method in which to bear children. The Majin race is a race that has formed through cloning from a singular individual; Majin Bū, who would go on to create a wife, as well as counterpart to himself, Miss Bū. When the two began to desire children, the two created a method of conception which both Majins referred to as "booby-booby". A male and female Majin will rip off pieces of their body, and, when kneaded into dumpling-like shapes, and enhanced with the Love-Love ability, would take on the form of a baby Majin Bū.Dragon Ball Online Guidebook Appearance As with nearly all aliens seen throughout the universe, the Majins have a very humanoid build. Uniquely among other species in the universe, the Majin race has a very unique form of sexual dimorphism. The males of the race, best seen with the good Mr. Bū, are rotund and fat, much like their progenitor. The females of the race, first seen with Miss Bū, are slender and feminine. On their head, the Majins have varying sets of head tentacles; females typically wear them in the style of human hair, while males wear them in a far more alien fashion. The original Bū, and his various forms, only possessed a single tentacle, but the members of the Majin race, females especially, are shown with multiple tentacles. Majins also lack fingers with the exception of thumbs and index fingers; their hands resemble gloves. There are, however, oddities to the standard set by the Majin race since their conception by Mr. and Miss Bū. This was best seen with the pure evil and evil forms incarnations of Majin Bū. The pure evil incarnation was tall, and gangly, with a thin appearance that made him seem sickly.Dragon Ball chapter 484 The evil incarnation was equally as tall, but filled out, stocky, and muscular, directly contrasting the normal 'male' appearance for a Majin.Dragon Ball chapter 485 The skin color of Majins is most commonly pink; this first showcased when Mr. Bū made his debut. The pure evil incarnation of Majin Bū was shown with grey skin; however, as he was an oddity among the Majins to begin with, this may have been a unique case. Miss Bū was born with blue skin, hinting that other skin colors are a possibility for the Majin race. Abilities Unique Anatomy The Majin race possesses, perhaps, the most unique biology out of any living race. Due to their amorphous nature, a Majin can freely manipulate their body to almost any extent, almost as if they were creatures made of rubber, or slime. With no effort at all, a Majin can stretch their body, becoming ridiculously lengthy, a trait that gives their melee blows a range rivaled only by the Namekians. They're also remarkably flexible; they can bend and contort their bodies into inhuman shapes, such as the shaping themselves into a ball to ram their opponents, a common tactic for thinner Majin. Some Majins, such as the evil incarnation of Majin Bū, display body manipulation to far more extreme degree. The most notable case of this is liquefaction; a Majin can have such extreme control of their body that they can alter it from a solid to a liquid within seconds, and forcibly cause a foe to ingest them or cause them to explode.Dragon Ball chapter 486 pp. 6 In the anime, the evil incarnation of Bū could attempt to manipulate the body of a target through this same method, though it could be repressed through ki control. Dragon Ball Z episode 270 Mr. Bū himself has been seen removing parts of his body and casually using them as weapons. Another remarkable trait of Majin physiology is regeneration. While few examples of regeneration exist throughout the universe, the Majin regeneration is perhaps the most advanced. A Majin can heal almost any wound and reform from almost nothing. The removal of a head or a hole in the gut mean nothing to a Majin; they are simply restored within seconds. Even if a Majin is blown to pieces — either by themselves, or an outside source — the pieces take on life of their own and can reform.Dragon Ball chapter 468 pp. 8-10 Reforming from smoke is also possible.Dragon Ball chapter 492 pp. 4-5 Magical Abilities Limitless Energy In Other Media Video Games The Majin race made its debut as an actual race in Dragon Ball Online, along with their origin story. Both males and females are playable; the males have a large, rotund body, like the good Majin Bū himself, while the females have a slender appearance more akin to the pure form of their species. They possess the ability to transform into a 'Pure' form, a transformation unique to the Majin race, after getting a wish granted from Shenron, and this form grants them an appearance similar to the original Majin Bū. While transformed, they gain access to both the Earth-Destroying Single Blow and Humanity Extermination Attack. There are two castes available to the Majin race; the Wonder Majin, the spiritual caste, and the Mighty Majin, the physical class. The two castes have two evolutions each: the Karma Majins, Plasma Majins, Grand Chef Majins and Ultimate Majins respectively.Dragon Ball Online In the arcade Dragon Ball Heroes, the Majin race sees a return, however, in a style more limited than what was introduced in Online. Three of the player avatars make an appearance as Majins, limited to the male gender; Salaga, Yoshito-kun, and Kabra. Each one of them represents one of the castes a character can become in Heroes: Kabra, the Majin Hero, Yoshito-kun, the Majin Elite, and Salaga, the Majin Berserker. Salaga himself appears to be in the Pure form.Dragon Ball Heroes In Dragon Ball XenoVerse, the Majin race reappears, once again with the ability to select between male and females. Unlike the Dragon Ball Online, from which XenoVerse garnered inspiration, the Majins lack the ability to transform into their Pure form, however, they — along with every other race in the game — can access the the Kaiōken. The Majins also have several abilities unique to them; the Majin Kamehameha, the Change Beam (referred to as the Candy Beam), the Bū Bū Ball, the Explosive Bū Bū Punch, the Evil Flight Strike, the Quick Sleep, and the Ill Bomber. Majins typically have very high defence but low stamins recovery; when stamina is maxed, however, they gain a buff to their defensive stats. The males of the species have more health, but due to their bulky size, lower movement speed. The females have higher movement speed, but lower health.Dragon Ball XenoVerse The Majin Race appears as a playable race in the following video games: Trivia * The Viz release of the Dragon Ball manga translates as "Djinn" despite no such word existing in the Japanese language.Viz: Dragon Ball Z chapter 266 (The Djinn Awakens?!) A 'Djinn', or 'Jinn', is an Arabic and Islamic figure, and are one of the creations of God, alongside angels and humans. Djinn are also referred to as "genies", something that the Viz release of Dragon Ball also refers to Majin Bū as. ** In the video game Dragon Ball XenoVerse, the Majin race receives another name; the 'Demon Clan'. This name is seen in the description of the Majin Kamehameha. * Despite Majins being shown in both the manga and the official art for Dragon Ball Online without fingers (with the exception of a thumb and index finger), the evil incarnation and the the pure incarnation of Majin Bū have been shown with a full set of five fingers on each hand in the anime. When the evil Bū absorbed Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan, he also gained fingers in the manga, but they were lost when he reverted to his normal state. Additionally, female Majins have been shown with five fingers in Dragon Ball XenoVerse. References Category:Species